My Little Comrade
by MarshalZhukov
Summary: A visitor to Equestria finds herself entangled in a situation she did not foresee. It's up to Twilight Sparkle and her friends to shed some light with the help of the Magic of Friendship. Cold War inspired story. Mane cast and two OCs.


Comrade Readers,  
It has been a long five months and what does The Collective have to show for it's efforts? A one-shot My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanfic. Expect nothing like what we have put out before. There is no violence, no gore, no foul language and no adult activity best kept behind closed doors. No zombies, even! Good Grief, what _are_ we thinking. Instead, we will focus on a bit of Cold War inspired storytelling as seen through the eyes of yet another Original Pony, a Soviet-esque soldier (you expected otherwise from The Marshal?) traveling beyond the borders of her Motherland for the first time.  
The Marshal and The Central Committee for Story Directives and Planning - a sub-ministry of The Peoples' Commissariat for Entertainment and Beer - make no claims to ownership of anything from MLIP: FiM. All due credit is given to Lauren Faust, the dedicated team of bronies and pegasisters who direct, animate and voice-act and Hasbro for bringing this show to the light of day. Even the Original Pony within was inspired through conversations between the Marshal, The Collective and some people the Marshal met at a rave one night this past summer.  
Enjoy our belated efforts, leave reviews and comments. Perhaps this will lead us back into writing fictions again.

* * *

"Ooh, a visitor!" The pink pony squealed as she bounced along after the newcomer. She was tired from her long journey, her once grey coat splattered with mud; her wings and close-cropped gold mane and tail in desperate need of a preening. She regarded the poofy-maned pink pony as a nuisance best avoided.

"What's your name? My name's Pinky Pie and I know _all_ the ponies in Ponyville, that's how I know you must be new here! Where are you from?"

"Please," the visitor replied in tired, thickly accented tones. "I am very tired -"

"I hope not too tired for a welcome party!" Pinkie Pie squeaked. "I just happen to have a Party Cannon around here somewhere…in case of a party emergency."

"I only desire directions to a place to eat."

Pinkie Pie cut the stranger off and shouted into a random gathering of ponies "Hey everypony! We have a visitor to Ponyville! Let's Party!"

The visiting Pegasus face-hoofed then collapsed against the trunk of a shade tree. She sank into the luxurious shade, hoping to have escaped the notice of the hyper-kinetic pink Earth pony. Sadly, such was not her fate. She felt her tail caught in the grasp of a very powerful set of jaws. She was dragged unceremoniously into the bright light of a late Ponyville afternoon, the curious stares of the village ponies making her very uncomfortable.

"Pinkie Pie!" The shout pierced the crowd and instantly gained the pink mare's attention. A violet coated unicorn trotted up the lane. "What are you doing to this poor pony?"

"Gee, Twilight, I was only trying to introduce her to Ponyville," Pinkie Pie said with a shrug.

"That's quite enough of that," Twilight said, shooing Pinkie Pie away from the distraught visitor. "I'll handle introductions from here on out." She held her hoof to the newcomer and smiled kindly. "My name is Twilight Sparkle. You've already met our resident welcome committee, Pinkie Pie. What's your name?"

The visitor frowned slightly before accepting Twilight's offered hoof.

"I am Desantnikova, from Mareskow, capital of the Union of Soviet Ponies. I have come to Equestria to deliver this letter to your Princess." Desantnikova dug into a battered and well used olive green saddle bag and produced a scroll, sealed with the red star of her country's banner. "I have been lost in the countryside for some days and I must get this to your Princess. Is she here about?"

"Oh, dear," Twilight said. "The Princess is in Canterlot, some distance away. You could probably fly there in a day, but it looks like you need serious rest and recuperation."

"I cannot spare such luxuries," Desantnikova shook her head solemnly. "I have been charged by the Central Committee to deliver this as quickly as possible into the hands of your Princess. Rest happens after."

"At least let me get you freshened up." Twilight offered, a warm smile on her lips. "You must be hungry after your long trip."

Desantnikova smiled wearily and nodded her head. "I accept your hospitality, comrade." She followed the unicorn to a small lane-side café and was treated to cool drinks and daffodil sandwiches.

"What do you do that you are charged with such an important mission, Desantnikova?"

The Pegasus shook her mane gently and stretched her tired wings. "I serve the Ponies in the Pony Liberation Army, in the air arm."

"Like a Royal Guard?" Twilight asked, her curiosity genuinely piqued. "Wow."

Desantnikova scratched at her cheek. "Er, if you want to think of it that way, sure, but I serve to protect all the ponies of the Pony Union. We don't have royalty or class distinctions where I am from. A classless, workers' union, ruled by the will of the proletariat."

"Oh?" Twilight felt herself drawn to this foreign pony, her deep accent and proud manner attracted the intellectual nature of the studious unicorn. "That sounds intriguing. How would something like that work?"

Desantnikova swallowed the last sip of her water and wiped at her mouth with the napkin. "I would love to stay and discuss social politics, but I am just a simple soldier with a mission that must be completed. Perhaps another time, I could find the words to describe the glories of the Motherland. "

"I would be honored to have you stay," Twilight said.

"Twilight Sparkle, my dear," the lilting voice drifted from the salon as they passed. Twilight turned to see an attractive white-coated unicorn mare waving her foreleg in beckoning manner.

"Hello, Rarity," Twilight waved back. "I was just on my way to see you. We have a visitor who needs to see the Princess and could use some freshening up."

Rarity trotted down the steps and stood eye to eye with the grey Pegasus. After several grunts of disapproval, she turned her attention to Twilight. "Dahling, where _did_ this poor pony drag herself in from?"

Desantnikova stood to full attention and saluted. "I am Desantnikova, of the Union of Soviet Ponies. I have been tasked by the Central Committee to deliver a letter to your Princess. May assume you have a post within her government?"

"Oh, dear me, why ever would you think that?" Rarity cocked an eyebrow.

"It is a natural assumption based on your manner and speech," Desantnikova replied matter-of-factly. "I presumed, based on your appearance and speech that you would hold some position in court."

"While it is no secret that I would welcome a post in Princess Celestia's court, my place is here in Ponyville with all my friends and neighbors." Rarity said, a hint of pride lacing her words. "But, look at the state of yourself, dear. We simply cahn't allow you to venture any further in the state you're in."

"What difference does my appearance make to the nature of my mission," Desantnikova said, defensive in her tone. "My task is to deliver the Committee's message and depart. Nothing more."

Rarity chuckled lightly. "It would seem that the rules are different for ponies where you come from," she said with a sigh. "Here, there are certain matters of decorum that simply must be attended to. We would not allow the representative of a foreign land to plop herself before the Princess looking as raggedy as you do."

Desantnikova turned to Twilight Sparkle. "You would allow this unicorn to detain me from my duty?"

"Rarity's right, Desantnikova," Twilight said. "It would set a bad example for your country if you presented yourself to Princess Celestia looking like you just lost a hoof-fight."

"Come along, dear. We mustn't keep the Princess waiting, especially since you've come so far," Rarity called from the door of the salon. "Lotus Blossom, be a dear and ensure my guests receive your best treatment."

A pink maned, blue coated earth mare nodded and bid Twilight and Desantnikova enter.

* * *

"I admire your cutie mark," Twilight said as the ponies departed the salon. "How did you come by it?"

Desantnikova displayed her flank. The gold and red five-point star flanked by outstretched white wings imposed upon her coat spoke of her devotion to her cause. "It is the mark of my duty and loyalty to the Ponies," Desantnikova said. "I came by it when I was a young pony fresh out of state school and preparing for my career in the army. I discovered my love of aerial combat and acrobatics and that is when I gained my mark."

"Oh, my sounds dangerous," Twilight said.

"It is the only thing I ever desired," Desantnikova said.

"Now, you must allow me to repair your bag," Rarity said. She lifted a worn flap and clucked her tongue in disapproval.

"This bag came from the Ponies Equipment factory in Stalliongrad," Desantnikova said. "It has withstood worse and will continue to perform its duties."

"Mm-hmm," Rarity hmmed softly. "Perhaps a replacement, then. It all goes to your presentation in court."

"I thank you for your kind offer, comrade, but I cannot allow myself to be detained any more than I already have."

"We're on our way to catch the train to Canterlot," Twilight offered.

"That's perfect!" Rarity exclaimed. "Let me run to my shop, grab a few things and I'll meet you there." She took off at a gallop and left Twilight and the newcomer standing in the central plaza.

Twilight smirked and turned to Desantnikova. "Shall we?"

Desantnikova followed Twilight Sparkle to the Ponyville train station. "Is it really necessary to travel by train?" she asked as they entered the station. "It would be no trouble to fly from here." She stretched her wings to their full glory and prepared for takeoff.

"I already sent word to the Princess that we would arrive by train," Twilight replied as she paid the bits for two tickets. "Besides, since the incident with the changelings, security at the castle has tightened. Anypony that flies too close is challenged by the Royal Guard and chased off."

"Changelings?" Desantnikova cocked an eyebrow. "They have invaded Equestria as well?"

"You know about them?" Twilight asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"They tried to infiltrate the Pony Union, but their sabotage to our Motherland was discovered quickly by the brave ponies of the PKVD and their plot foiled."

"PKVD?"

"Ponies Commissariat for Internal Affairs," the grey Pegasus replied proudly. "They stand ever vigilant against agents foreign and domestic who plot wrecking and sabotage against the proletariat and protect the Union."

Twilight shook her head slightly. "Wow, this is some country you live in."

"I would live nowhere else," Desantnikova said smiling. She followed Twilight and boarded the train.

"Oh, Twilight, there you are. I've been waiting."

The two ponies turned to see Rarity, dressed ever fashionably in light pink with broad-brimmed summer hat; her travel bag perched just so over her haunches. She cantered up and smiled. "Come and join me."

* * *

"This is Canterlot?" Desantnikova said, alighting the platform. She adjusted the bright crimson saddlebags Rarity had made for her. She was inwardly grateful at the replacement, but missed the comfortable feel of the time-worn canvas of her issued bag.

"Canterlot," Twilight replied.

"Canterlot indeed," Rarity chimed in.

"It's only a cartoon," the voice called behind them.

Twilight quickly turned her head and shushed the pink mare. Pinkie Pie fell into step beside Twilight. "What are you doing in Canterlot, Pinkie?"

"I heard you were coming and so I thought I would come too," Pinkie said. "There's a really fun prank shop here, so I thought I would get a few things for Rainbow Dash's birthday."

"That's coming up?" Twilight asked, a hint of panic seeping into her voice at having forgotten.

"Yep," Pinkie squeed. "In one hundred twenty seven days and three hours. It's always best to be prepared."

Twilight heaved a sigh of relief. "Where are you ponies going?" Pinkie asked.

"To the castle to see Princess Celestia," Twilight said.

"I think you may be too late," Pinkie said, pointing a hoof skyward. "It looks like the sun is setting."

"Oh, no," Twilight moaned. "Princess Celestia is setting the sun. We missed her."

"We could try an audience with Princess Luna," Rarity offered. "I hear the Midnight Court is less crowded." She turned to Desantnikova. "Are you okay with meeting with Princess Luna?"

"I was ordered to deliver this to the Princess," she said. "As long as I can guarantee your government receives it."

"Then, let's go," Twilight said confidently. She led the pony procession through the brightly lit evening streets of Canterlot, pointing out various points of interest.

Pinkie peeled off at her destination. "This is my stop. I'll catch up with you at the castle." Rarity and Twilight waved the pink mare off with a farewell.

"Where does all this power for your lights come from?" Desantnikova asked.

"I'm not sure," Twilight answered. "I think there is a dam up river somewhere, but I've never been there."

"Such a waste," Desantnikova muttered. "It could all go to much more productive uses, like factories."

The group found itself standing before an impressive castle gate. Twilight reached up to tug the bell rope.

"Halt!" the command shocked everyone. "Who goes there?"

"Twilight Sparkle and guests," Twilight said, looking toward the battlements. "We are expected."

The Solar Pony gazed down at the collected ponies. "Oh, hello Twilight, been a while. How are you?"

"Doing very well, thank you."

"Still sneaking around in black jumpsuits?" the guard chuckled.

Twilight laughed nervously. "That was a onetime incident."

The guard gestured to somepony unseen and bid the ponies welcome. The gate swung open and the group were met promptly by another guard.

"We request an audience with Princess Luna," Twilight said. "This pony has traveled far from her home with a message of importance for the Princesses."

The guard led them to an antechamber where he bid them wait. "A Lunar Guard will be by to escort you in. Until then, there are drinks and light snacks. Enjoy."

At that moment, Pinkie Pie cantered into the room. "Did I miss anything?"

"Just got here ourselves, Pinkie," Twilight said. Rarity seated herself on a divan and partook of a cucumber sandwich and tea.

Desantnikova paced nervously about. Giggling, Pinkie sidled up and wrapped a hoof around the grey pegasus' neck. "What'cha nervous about? She won't swallow your soul or anything…except on Nightmare Night."

"Pinkie!" Twilight snorted. "That's not a nice thing to say about the Princess. She's not Nightmare Moon anymore."

"C'mon Twilight," Pinkie said, picking up a tea cup. "_Every_pony likes a good scare on Nightmare Night."

"We do not have this Nightmare Night you speak of," Desantnikova said.

Pinkie nearly choked on her drink."No Nightmare Night? No free candy?!"

Desantnikova shook her head solemnly. "Such frivolities are frowned upon as distractions on the road to a pure socialist state."

"Do you celebrate _any_ holidays?" Pinkie Pie asked.

The visitor shook her head once more.

Pinkie let her jaw hit the deck before collapsing in a grandiose display. "No parties?!"

"We celebrate the workers and the Revolution with grand parades through Red Square, but such wasteful activities of the like you speak of, no."

"No streamers, even?"

"Each unit is given a banner," Desantnikova cocked an eyebrow at the pink mare. "What is this obsession with parties and pranks?"

"Because parties – are – FUN!" Pinkie shouted and danced happily around the room. Twilight sat next to Rarity and sighed loudly. Rarity offered a daffodil sandwich.

The merriment was interrupted by the deep clearing of a throat. A charcoal bat-winged pegasus in Gothic armor stood to attention and nodded. "Twilight Sparkle and Guests," the voice grumbled like a low earthquake in the room. Each pony felt more than heard the words. "Please follow me and present yourselves to Princess Luna."

Despite the apparent look of the silvery armor plate, the Lunar Guard made absolutely no noise as he walked. Even his hooves were silent as the other ponies' hoofsteps echoed throughout the stone hallway.

Stopping just outside the great hallway door, Desantnikova took a few moments to dig her uniform jacket out of her bag. She made sure her decorations and rank tabs were presentable as she fumbled with the buttons. Rarity stepped up and finished for her and smiled with a wink.

"Much better," she said, brushing a small piece of lint off the shoulder boards. "Shall we?"

Twilight nodded to the Guard. He opened the door and stepped inside. "Your Highness. Announcing the arrival of Twilight Sparkle, Rarity and Pinkie Pie of Ponyville. Announcing the arrival of Desantnikova of The Union of Soviet Ponies."

The four ponies walked slowly into the Midnight Court where they were greeted by a dozen Lunar Guards, several well dressed courtiers and army officers. Luna sat on a cushion at the top of three stairs and smiled warmly at her visitors. The Ponyville ponies bowed politely, while Desantnikova stood to attention and saluted.

"Twilight Sparkle," Luna said, carefully avoiding the use of the Royal Canterlot Voice. "Long has it been since thee hast visited us. Pray tell, what matter brings you and your friends before the Midnight Court?"

Twilight stood and gestured to the visitor. "This pony has traveled from far lands to deliver a message, Highness."

"A message?" Princess Luna asked. "Visitor from far lands, advance three paces and present yourself."

As commanded, Desantnikova stepped forward, resumed her attention and saluted once more. "I am Desantnikova, I represent the Central Committee to the Ponies of the Union of Soviet Ponies. I have been tasked to deliver this message to the government of Equestria. May I presume you speak for the government?"

Luna chuckled lightly. "Thou presumes correctly, my little pony. Prithee, advance three more paces and present your message."

Desantnikova presented herself before a pair of Lunar Guards. She dug into her new bag and presented the scroll. This was taken in turn and given to Princess Luna. She gracefully opened the scroll and let it unfurl before her eyes.

"We do not understand."

"Princess?" Twilight asked.

Princess Luna chuckled once again before laughing lightly. "Thou hast pulled a prank upon us. Well done."

"I am not sure what you are saying," Desantnikova said. She assumed her parade attention once again and looked directly at the Princess of Night.

"This 'important message'," Luna said, air quoting the words. "'Tis blank, an empty scroll. We did not expect such a light-hearted gesture from thee after making such a grand pronouncement. Your prank is well received."

"Prank?" Twilight and Rarity said together. Instantly, both ponies fixed their glares on Pinkie Pie.

"I had nothing to do with it," Pinkie said, stifling a giggle. "Though it was a pretty good prank on the Princess, it's not the sort of thing I would pull."

Twilight glared harder at Pinkie. Pinkie smiled and swore a Pinkie Promise. "Switching scrolls is too basic, Twilight. I have a _bit_ more sophistication than that. Besides, I don't prank on complete strangers."

"It was no prank," a voice drifted from the shadows. Twilight recognized the accent as being similar, though deeper than Desantnikova's. The figure trotted from the shadows. Three Lunar Guards surrounded the intruder at once as the remaining guards surrounded Luna. "Please please. If I had intended any harm to your Princess, I would not have gone to the trouble of announcing my presence."

Desantnikova stiffened as she spied the cutie mark on the charcoal unicorn stallion's flank. The sword imposed over the shield gave him away instantly. "Comrade Cheka? Why are you here?"

"Because of you, _comrade_," Cheka sneered at Desantnikova. he slid his way beside Desantnikova. "I have been watching you for some time and now my suspicions are confirmed. You are under arrest for treason, sedition, dissent and counter-revolutionary activities. Come quietly, if you please."

"What?" Desantnikova shouted. "How can you accuse me of these lies, Comrade Cheka. What proof have you to any of this?"

"You are wearing it," Cheka said. He ran his hoof over the fine saddlebag Rarity made on the train. "This is far too decadent and bourgeois to have come from Stalliongrad, Comrade Desantnikova. And the fact that you lingered among these degenerate ponies of the West confirms my suspicions."

"Hear me," Luna interrupted. The collected ponies turned to see Princess Luna descend from her dais. Her loyal Ponies kneeled in respect. Desantnikova stood to attention while Cheka sneered. "This emissary has come to us in good faith. What cause have you to disrupt our Court?"

"Dear Princess," Cheka said, his tone of respect mocking Luna. "This is not a matter you need interfere upon. I will take the traitor back to the Pony Union where she will face trial and be taken care of."

"Whilst thou art in our Court, thou shalt answer to _our_ laws," Luna replied, her calm demeanor barely restraining her temper. "This pony has business with us and we will hear her out."

Desantnikova trembled. Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie Pie flanked her and offered smiles and comforting nuzzles. Cheka sniffed disinterestedly, but kept his gaze fixed squarely upon Desantnikova.

"Messenger Desantnikova, Tell us of your trip."

"I was entrusted with a special dispatch –"

"Lies!" Cheka shouted. "She planned to defect and spread vicious slander against her former home!"

"Silence!" Luna spoke, the Royal Canterlot Voice creeping into her tone. "Thou hast not been given permission to speak. Break protocol once more, and we shall have thee removed from Equestria!" She turned her gaze back to Desantnikova, her eyes warm and friendly. "Tell us of this special dispatch."

Desantnikova lowered her gaze. "I was told nothing more than to deliver the scroll into the hooves of the government of Equestria. I was delayed due to poor intel..." she glanced to Cheka who stood fuming and gritting his teeth. Desantnikova withered under his stare. "Poor navigational skills, I became disoriented and lost. Were it not for the gracious and selfless help these ponies gave me, I would certainly have foundered." She pointed a hoof to the ponies that surrounded her.

Luna mulled over what she had been told. She turned her attention to Cheka. "What have thee to say in thy rebuttal?"

"This traitor has been under my personal watch for some months," Cheka said, his demeanor calm and collected. "The Central Committee had doubts to her loyalty for some time, but could not wrap their hooves around this oily snake. It was decided that a ruse should be enacted. That she jumped at the opportunity to travel to the West further confirmed our suspicions."

"Messenger?"

"The opportunity to serve the Central Committee…to serve Comrade Stallion himself…such an honor…it would have been foolish to refuse such a task."

"Then you admit to wanting this assignment so that you could leave the Pony Union."

"It was never my intent to leave," Desantnikova was on the verge of tears. Her lip quivered as she spoke. "I was charged with delivering this scroll. Upon completing this mission, I was to return immediately."

"But you claim you got lost." Cheka rebutted. "A fine and supremely competent soldier of the Ponies? Lost? More lies and sedition, comrade. You purposefully allowed yourself to fall under the sway of these decadent, bourgeois capitalist slaves so that you could sound out your possibilities to defect!"

"Now wait just a Faust-damn minute!" Twilight shouted. Rarity gasped at the use of such language while Pinkie Pie simply stared. "We may be capitalist, but we are hard working, honest and decent ponies. We are not decadent, nor are we slaves!"

Cheka burst into laughter as he cantered over to Rarity. He rudely fondled her coiffured mane. "This you deny is bourgeois decadence?"

Rarity smacked his hoof away. "Simply because a mare puts a little attention into her appearance does not make it decadent."

"That's right," Pinkie chimed in. "Rarity is one of the hardest working ponies in all of Ponyville. The amount of time and effort she puts into making her dresses would make your eyes pop out of your head."

Cheka laughed and strolled to Desantnikova's side. "You Western ponies are of no concern to me. How you choose to waste your time is not my problem. My problem lies with the saboteur I now have to drag back to Mareskow and put on trial."

"Messenger," Luna said. "Tell us, have you ever been to Equestria?"

"No, Princess."

"Were you given maps?"

"I was, Princess." Without prompting, Desantnikova dug into her new saddlebag and produced the maps in question. Luna levitated them before her eyes and stared intently for several minutes.

"It is of no surprise to us that thou hast been lost in our fair lands, dear Desantnikova. These maps are patently inaccurate. My dear pony, it's a wonder you were even able to find Ponyville."

"I did not find Ponyville so much as stumble across it, Princess."

Cheka grunted. "No matter, Princess. I will take the traitor home and she shall bother you no further."

"Thou shalt do no such thing, spy," Luna said. She fixed him to his spot with a withering stare. "It is clear to us that this pony has been caught in a web of intrigue beyond her comprehension. Thou shalt return to your country empty-hooved and trouble this land no further."

"Princess, This pony is my prisoner," Cheka said.

"Thou art wrong, spy," Luna said with a wink at Twilight. "This pony is a guest under the supervision of the Midnight Court and therefore subject to _our_ laws. Thou may go."

"Princess – "

"Do not make us repeat ourselves. Guards." Luna clapped her forehooves together. At once several Lunar Guards materialized from the shadows. "Escort this pony to the train station. Thence, see to it he reaches the Equestrian frontier unharmed. Spy, thou art banished from our kingdom. If thou sets hoof upon our soil once more, there will be swift and terrible punishment. We have spoken."

The Lunar Guards surrounded Cheka, one slipping a magic seal ring around his horn and whispering an incantation upon it. Cheka continued shouting in vain as he was led forcibly from the chamber. Luna turned her attention back to Desantnikova. "It would seem, dear little pony, that thou hath no home to return to. Have thee any plans?"

Desantnikova collapsed on the marble flooring and cried unabashedly, her wailing echoed off the walls, prompting whispers among the courtiers. Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie Pie gently nuzzled Desantnikova again and lay beside her. Luna smiled at the display of affection for a complete stranger.

"We have made up our mind," Luna pronounced. "Desantnikova, thou shalt remain in Equestria under the care and guidance of Twilight Sparkle and her friends until such time as you feel you are ready to resume your duties. Twilight Sparkle?" Twilight lifted her head and nodded. Luna stepped in close and whispered into Twilight's ear. "I fear I will put an additional burden upon you, but would you keep me apprised of this pony's progress?"

"I'll do what I can, Princess," Twilight said with a smile. "May I ask what you have in mind?"

"This pony has the bearing of a proud soldier. It would be a supreme waste to let this talent wither and die. We would have you assess this pony's worthiness to serve the Midnight Court. We have need of the counsel of a pony not of Equestria."

Twilight and her friends all stated at Luna. Desantnikova turned to look at the Princess, questions racing through her mind. Luna smiled. "My dear elder sister does not have a monopoly on kindness or wisdom."

Pinkie snickered and was quickly joined by Rarity and Twilight. Desantnikova alone seemed bewildered. "Princess, what is to become of me? I have no home to return to, everything I thought I believed in was turned to ash. My family will only remember me as a traitor and saboteur." She resumed her sobbing, despite the best comforts of those around her.

"My dear Desantnikova," Luna purred gently. "There will always be a place for you here in Equestria. In time, you may find a new set of beliefs and a new family that will love you no matter what."


End file.
